<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>砂の惑星 by AmandaDC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484722">砂の惑星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaDC/pseuds/AmandaDC'>AmandaDC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 战后故事 衔接自故事之内故事之外</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaDC/pseuds/AmandaDC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ann的守护神里的kyd篇</p>
<p>最近写这个写的心力交瘁，hux只在最后出现了一下下，全篇是变态和正常人的感情纠葛<br/>因为ann的守护神本身就是ep9后下一代的故事，所以读者会有“啊这是不是星战故事”的想法，对于这样的想法我建议是读一下ann的守护神再来看（）<br/>ann的守护神近期搬过来，有些地方需要改动一下下。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), ann - Relationship, kyd - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>砂の惑星</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那个荒漠按理说不会有人步行前往，他从他简陋的飞行器上跳下，他赤裸的脚踩在正午的沙子上，很痛，但是如果他不赶来处罚者号残骸那里的话，之后一周他都不能从昂卡 普拉特那里换取口粮，这可不行，他要他去找个孩子，什么孩子----他至今记得他提问这条恶心的水滴鱼时，它竟然走过来打了他一巴掌，就是个孩子！去找！</p>
<p>他啐了一口带血的口水，我也是个孩子，你为什么不去找我？</p>
<p>随后他说了这个坐标，直接说是处罚者号就好了，他满不在乎的跟着追踪器深入处罚者号深处，这里明显凉爽多了，他擦了才额角的汗水，如果给他离开这个鬼地方的机会，无论让他用什么换他都愿意，灵魂也好，器官也好，他甚至愿意出卖他的肉体给那些长得奇形怪状的非人类来换取离开这里的机会，前提是他能够长大。</p>
<p>他的耳膜被水滴鱼打的至今隐隐作痛，他离那个孩子近了，他拿到这个定位器后，被定位者已经在那里好几个小时一动不动，他凶多吉少，他不禁想如果带他的尸体回去，昂卡 普拉特会不会克扣他的报酬，，他看到那个金发的孩子，他们同样是金发，不，他轻轻摇头，他的发色没有我的美，那个在地上的孩子还在喘气，看到有人过来后努力的看向他，他已经是强弩之末，哪怕他不去杀他，他也会慢慢在这里衰弱而死，他从二十尺高的地方摔了下来，可能是失手，又可能是绳索断裂，死在这艘舰船上的拾荒者和死在这里的士兵一样多，这种意外比比皆是，他摔断了背脊，又摔坏了通讯器，真是个小可怜。</p>
<p>他听见他年龄相仿的孩子走近的声音，但是他太衰弱，太干渴，他的发色不够好看，但是他的脸很好看，如果他能够平安长大，一定会是贾库最美的那颗明珠，他也不知道他是如何想的，他把他水筒里的水一点点喂给了那个孩子，他一定有什么过人之处，那条水滴鱼才那么着急的想要找到他，该是你报答我的时候了，喂完水后他在心里默念，我会等待你最终走向死亡。</p>
<p>那个孩子的确拿出了什么，是一张便签纸，他并不识字，因此也不明白上面说了什么。</p>
<p>“我叫kyd。”</p>
<p>“你好，kyd。”你一定想不到，傍晚后你的名字就变成我的了，“你快死了，你知道吗？”</p>
<p>那个孩子点点头，闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p>----直到他的尸体渐渐变凉，变僵硬后，kyd将他带上了飞行器，他在进行一场豪赌，关于他今后的命运。</p>
<p>他的运气的确也可圈可点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>kyd能用他想到的任何褒美之辞赞美他的女王，早在他第一次知晓他有这么一个姐姐的时候他就对她充满好奇，彼时他第一次得到ann的消息，他远在贾库却也在水滴鱼的电视上收到了她失踪的24小时滚动消息，伴随着一段黑白色的监控画面，她和一个少年在商量着什么，她若有若无的像是看向了监控的方向，她可不像是被劫持的样子，如果非要让他描述，更像是结伴逃跑，普通人会去偷穿梭机，偷货船，但是她却直接偷走了展示用的飞船，更不论她还把纪念馆的天花板撞了个千年隼大小的洞，如此鲁莽并不像是经过周密的计划，但她却也记得拆掉定位装置和飞行轨迹反馈，也不算是完全没有值得可圈可点的地方，她简直就像是告诉全世界她跑了，这颇有skywalker的风格。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的猜测在几天后成真，他们找了所有能够找的地方，甚至kyloren亲自来到贾库搜寻，自然是一无所获，她去了那个海岛，这个可能出生后和他一样从未知晓自己母亲是谁的姐姐，不，她还不是，他的拼写进步的极快，他需要掌握更多的知识，如果可以，真想亲眼见她一面。他读报纸读的磕磕巴巴，报纸上大肆宣扬kyloren的女儿即将成为新共和国新的敌人，她是自愿跟hux逃走而并不是被劫持，他们激动地报道着，就像他们亲眼看见了一样，他们说那个女孩露出邪恶的笑容和kyloren，不，ben solo说她会完成他未完成的，然后她在第一秩序残余的保护下离开了小岛，那个将军之子甚至没有做出一点儿像是劫持她的样子，那是邪恶与邪恶的结盟。</p>
<p>不，这是自以为是的正义与自以为是的复仇的结合。他轻轻的在心里说，她到底长什么样子，她孤身一人在第一秩序，她是快乐的吗。</p>
<p>想到这里他笑了笑，他此刻在这个水滴鱼偷偷组织的底下宗教中活动，他有一个教他识字的老师，也是这个教会唯一的牧师，他努力地想让他入教，他也装作虔诚的模样接受了洗礼，昂卡 普拉特尝试过很多种方法让那个死去的孩子去信仰这个新兴的伪神，在接受洗礼后他终于正大光明的出现在人前，他的真实身份依靠他人口口相传，他们称呼他是神子，水滴鱼和牧师清清楚楚的明白他并不是，但是除了他们两人，所有人都认为他是。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他从口袋里掏出那张纸，他偷偷地藏了起来没有交给水滴鱼，或许有一天它会有大用处，现在它能够读懂那个字条上的字，他不禁嫉妒起那个被她亲手埋葬的孩子，他给他挖了一个足够深的沙坑来埋葬，自然，和贾库的其他无名尸体一样，他并没有墓碑，但是他的葬身地足够明显，他的尸体紧紧挨着他母亲在贾库的居住地，我仁至义尽，你就安心的让我用你的名字开启新人生，他就像是对一个老朋友说话一样事实上他连新朋友也从未有过，那沙土已经将他除了脸部的所有地方都掩埋，他俯身亲了一下尸体的嘴唇。</p>
<p>“那么，就当你同意咯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在他完成他的伟大作品之时，那些血已经完全干涸，这可不行，他打开盥洗室的水龙头冲洗血迹，血会让刀刃变钝，他仔仔细细的清理了那些血迹，用准备好的漂白水将水槽彻底擦一遍，最后还不忘记用手帕将银质的水龙头把手擦干净，她也是他的信徒，只是没有摆正自己的位置，你不应该的，我以为你只是求一夜欢愉，他自言自语，轻轻的将厨房纸揉成一团，放在银质酒桶满不在乎的烧成灰烬。</p>
<p>在选择和我同归于尽前，你也忘记我是如何从一个凡人成为神的了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的信徒一年比一年多，是他的，并不是那个牧师招来的，而是靠口口相传，他惊讶于竟然有那么多人知道安纳金就是达斯维达，他们崇拜这个杀人如麻的西斯尊主，祈祷他带来原力的平衡，但他却----死的如此可笑。</p>
<p>他在集会中仅仅出现几分钟，却能收获最多的惊叹和崇拜，那时他身穿黑袍，以一个绝地学徒的模样出现在人前，他的容貌用了七年不间断的整形和痛苦换来，他要那些人相信他是安纳金的转世，如此相似的容貌就是最有力的证明，无数个日日夜夜，他站在镜子面前看着自己整形尚未消肿的部位，这是为了能够见到她，这是值得的，他一遍一遍，又一遍的低声安慰自己，仅仅是疼痛而已，我什么的都能忍耐下来，但是唯独不能忍耐见不到她。</p>
<p>他去了科洛桑，在那座建立在西斯神庙上方的绝地圣殿见到了他永生难忘的场景，他已经觉醒了原力，并且以不可思议的速度在进步，他来到科洛桑是为了见心理医师lily，她可是一个披着羊皮的恶魔，她接了自己不可告人的生意，从表面上看，她无害，看上去就像是任何一个科洛桑的路人。</p>
<p>“那些被绑架的孩子呢？”</p>
<p>“秘密。”这个托格鲁塔人的肉质角上布满了漂亮的花纹，她在前方带路，那些赎金归我，她确认了一遍。</p>
<p>“对，只要让他们成为我们的一部分。”</p>
<p>那个叫lily的格鲁塔人带kyd来到了一座工业园区，在园区内驾驶大概半个小时后，他们终于在一座仓库前停下，你可以看看他们的状态，但是只能隔着单向玻璃，如果没有问题，那就要将他们放回去了。</p>
<p>他和lily进门，穿过长廊，穿过废弃的污水池，但是这里却没有奇怪的味道，是薰衣草的气味，kyd偏头。</p>
<p>它可以抑制食欲，让这些孩子更像是被绑架了，lily带他来到一块巨大的，占据了整面墙壁的单向玻璃面前，他和这个恶魔医生看到二十个小孩在唱圣歌，看起来还不错，他点头，就这样放回去真的没问题吗？</p>
<p>我保证他们不会泄露一个字。就算在最后的验收阶段，她还在数据板上记录，只要不提到关键字，不看到关键的图片，他们就不会在回家后突然皈依你的宗教，你永远站在迷雾的另一面，而他们是你的宗教烧向科洛桑上层的星星之火。</p>
<p>她带他来到更深处，这里的环境明显开始恶劣起来，墙面上也开始有了血迹，这是前天有人打开门锁逃跑时弄的，她也直言不讳，并无任何隐瞒，你在明面上反对奴隶贸易，你还救下他们，这些奴隶可不知道你才是下令绑架他们的人，你卖了多少人，又救下了多少人？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“足够贾库拥有第一座能够让四万人聚集的史诗级教堂”教宗kyd笑了，“我们在起步阶段，因此应该这么做，善良的lily会恨我吗？”</p>
<p>那个医生像是听到什么好笑的事情突然大笑起来，如果我恨你，我就不会为你做那么多事，更何况我也信仰着你，指望着你平衡原力，建立全新的银河系，没有痛苦，压迫和死亡，如果革命需要人为此脏手，那么就由我来做到。</p>
<p>“那么关键字和关键图片是什么？”</p>
<p>“亲眼见到你的影像，你亲口跟他们说他们都是上帝的子民。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他每一次出现都被人记录了下来，在他完成最后一次整形手术后开始有流言说他的容貌并非天然，甚至还有他不同年龄段的照片，他每一次出现都被那个有心人拍摄，角度不一，这在星际网络上引起轩然大波，kyd自然也派人寻找到底是谁干的。</p>
<p>是昂卡 普拉特。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>kyd在西斯神庙的一处墙壁里看到她的婚礼，命运再一次捉弄了他，他还尚未寻找到这个素未谋面的姐姐，她却已经和她的丈夫成婚，他能够看见她嘴角的微笑，多么幸福的模样啊，他只觉得无名的妒火从胃部烧向喉咙，那个橙色头发的将军怎么配得上她，她光彩夺目，真是无价之宝，她和他交换戒指，在一众英灵的面前拥吻，连安纳金都觉得他们是般配的，而他在贾库祈求达斯维达的垂怜，他从未听见也从未现身----明明他身上也流淌着他的血，他和kyd做过交易，他会用他的名字代替他活下去，毕竟skywalker全家力敏，唯独他不是，就像han solo一般，他就算活着也永远是油里的那一滴水，我代替他就是天意，为什么达斯维达----或是安纳金从未现身？</p>
<p>他嫉妒的发疯，他也的确被这个甜蜜的场景恶心的低头呕吐，宝珠蒙尘，利剑覆灰也不过如此，他还不够强大到能够从hux那里夺走ann，他总有一天会做到，我会成为贾库的星球代表，然后见到她，他多么希望ann能够对他露出如此表情，那种平和的，静谧的微笑是他从未见到过也从未触碰过的东西，而这属于hux。</p>
<p>hux不配。</p>
<p>但是他知道该如何对付水滴鱼了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的信徒闯进了其余候选人家中，在一番痛苦折磨后将选举对手杀死，对于kyd来说这场选举本来就是走过场，如今他已经拥有第二座，他的信众开始输出他的宗教，因此甚至连科洛桑都有写着他名字的巨大广告灯牌和游艇，这场屠杀也会成为他的污点，但是在经历过大教堂事件后他已经不像以前那么脆弱，他要推动历史进程，让他更快的----更快的扩张领地，况且之前的教堂事件后他获得了更高的支持率，多么愚蠢的人民，他们宁愿相信一个狡猾的西斯会给他们带来和平，也不信第一秩序可以，更不用说是相信新共和国，新共和国公开反对他的宗教，显然kyloren，不，ben solo 并不知道他们的关系，你可是我名义上的父亲，没有你，就不会有主教kyd。</p>
<p>他的努力初有成效，在收到他们都已经惨死的消息后kyd换上了他的白色衬衣，凶手已经被捉拿在教堂，他们自愿为革命牺牲，在他抵达教堂后他们便会被烧死。</p>
<p>天已经大亮，他头戴荆棘制成的头冠，它们刺破他的头皮，让他血流满面，他的住处距离教堂有一公里，他拖着一车木柴，他拿起带着尖刺的长鞭打在自己的背上，鞭子的刺深深地扎进了他的肉里，kyd差点尖叫出声，他又开始安慰自己，经此一役，他的教会会更加兴盛，没有人能够阻拦你，kyd，连第一秩序的将军都只能亲吻你的脚尖。</p>
<p>他开门，他的信众看着他，他也的确看着他们，是我的错，鳄鱼眼泪流淌在他精致的，几乎没有有瑕疵的脸上，他的金发被疼痛的汗水和血水染成古怪的颜色，他一边拖着木柴，一边抽打着自己，仿佛是将他信徒的罪过全部揽在他自己的身上，他的衬衫被血液染红，破碎，谢天谢地，他的信徒此时也没有拖他的后腿，他们也不是傻子，有人跟在他的身后，用手头任何可以摸到的东西自我惩罚，他们大哭着唱起赞美歌，在血流满地游行过后，教宗kyd亲手将布满尖刺的木柴堆在这几个罪人的火刑架下，其中有谁想说什么的，但是他用原力让他住了口，在他泪流满面痛哭着数落他们的罪行时他索性让所有在火刑架上的人都开不了口了。</p>
<p>他看到悔恨的眼泪从几个沾满鲜血的脸上缓缓流淌下来，他们后悔了。</p>
<p>如果我没有原力，我可能会在此刻败露，kyd心想，但，不愧是我。这是天赐的原力，也是我天赐的好运气。</p>
<p>本主教永远会记得你们，到地下去，达斯维达欢迎着你们。</p>
<p>这场作秀将kyd此刻几乎会被立即取消星球代表资格的境地变成了数十万人请愿kyd属实无辜，他成为了星球代表，他距离他的目标再次近了一步，近到能够以公事为由去见ann的程度，他再次拿出了那张纸条，我就知道总有一天你可堪大用，带我去见ann，去看这颗离我最远的星星。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她的眼睛在黑暗中还是闪闪发光，kyd轻轻叹气，月色照在美人颤抖的肉体上，她像是要哭了，kyd伸手去抚摸她光滑的大腿，很凉，她的鸡皮疙瘩霎时竖立，别害怕，他安慰她，俯下身去亲吻ann的额头，我又不会伤害你，他的脸贴着ann的脸颊，她恐怕被吓得全身血液凝固，所以才那么冷，她的手攥紧成拳，不住地颤抖，他的猜想没错，因为ann的确落泪了，美人落泪总是会获得更多的怜惜，他想他会这么做，我会爱你，那你为什么还要落泪呢。<br/>“因为我不需要。”<br/>她读到了他此时所想的，ann的眼泪从她的脸颊滑落，一滴一滴滴在她雪白的胸脯上，她在努力的屏住呼吸，不让她的抽噎声溢出，她的指甲深深的掐进她自己手指肚，他看到有血流出来了，他轻轻抓住她的手腕，她的手腕细的就像是一用力就会折断，她的皮肤苍白，他甚至可以看见洁白皮肤下青色的血管，他轻轻叹气，他的鼻子凑近她的手指轻嗅，ann用了他送给她的玫瑰味沐浴油，他深吸一口气，他能闻到玫瑰的甜香和血腥味混合在一起，那个被她掐的流血的小口兀自还在流血，他用舌头去将她满手的血迹舔净，是玫瑰味的血，他在那个小口上轻轻吮吸，更多的血液涌进他的嘴里。<br/>ann的呼吸陡然加重，用力想要抽回她的手，他依她所愿松手，她的手大力甩在雪白的床单上，他看到她上臂内侧有一块暗色，他伸手摸到了一个细细的长条形的东西，是前几天才植入的避孕埋入物，似乎是伤口还尚未彻底愈合，那里有一块青紫，kyd亲吻了一下那块伤疤，她的胸口满是泪痕，他凑近她的脖子轻轻啃咬，你在害怕什么，他如愿看到ann的脸上泛起红晕，她用力推他的肩膀，阻止他向下的亲吻，她的泪水又咸又涩，但是她的身体却又甜又软，之后无论多少次，他都感叹于ann与他的身体是何等的契合，ann如此敏感又多汁，可能在插入时会遇到一些阻力，但是只要他开始在她体内的律动，他就只用等着听ann发出破碎的呻吟，她的抵抗由坚决变的软弱无力，她漂亮的眼睛里翻滚的恨意被情欲所困，她的肉体比她本人的意志更加软弱，她的抗拒被他理解为欲拒还迎，拜这具躯体所赐，他感觉自己越来越离不开ann，哪怕她的精神并不属于他，她根本不爱他。<br/>你比我想象中更让我上瘾，他让ann背对着他，他挺身进入她的身体，疼，ann小声抱怨，但是他并没有理会，群星庇佑，这个姿势顶的太深了，kyd发出满足的叹息，他伏在ann耳边低语，她的耳朵红的像一只煮熟的虾，这不妨碍他用嘴唇咬着她的耳垂，说一些下流的，让她生气的话，kyd仅仅是说她矜持又放荡，她的小穴就一下子绞紧了他，她想挣脱他的钳制，但这只是让她自己被kyd更用力的压在双人床上，双手反剪在背后，她泪流满面，发出大声的抽泣，你为什么有那么多的眼泪，kyd凑近她的脸，她的眼睛里盛满了欲望和眼泪，睫毛上挂着未干的泪珠，他还有何理由去责怪她的哭泣，总归美人垂泪又是不一样的情趣，他kyd完全不会不感冒，这可是ann，她的一颦一笑，她的一切他都觉得完美，更何况这只是她----和他的第一次，他不奢求今夜会有如何收获，他只想得到她的躯体而已，而现在此情此景，他已经觉得自己得到群星垂怜，他以为他会用到更加强硬的手段，她的身体里如此温暖炽热，和白天冷若冰霜的她截然不同。<br/>kyd决定他一定会白天也来拜访ann，既然尝过了黑夜的禁果，那么也让他尝尝白日的伊甸是何滋味罢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>昂卡普拉特的死是他计划的一环，本来他没有那么早想让他送命，奈何他自己想要死，外面已经被围的水泄不通，这边地下也无地道，kyd低头去观察这杯在贾库来说格外珍贵的水，在他的少年时代，他就从来没有喝过那么干净的，他让他在这里等了一个小时，快点现身吧水滴鱼，kyd想，这位少年主教已经等你够久了，甚至----我已经杀了整整一个教堂的反对者，然后栽赃在你的身上。<br/>kyd闭上眼就能看见他们临死前的痛苦模样，他们爱我，但是他们就算爱我也会怀疑我不是天行者，我不能容许这样的背叛，哪怕仅仅是想想，仅仅是受觉得我的容貌可疑，我是神子，我不允许有这样的反对声出现。他轻轻走进教堂，他的信徒们都在睁大眼睛等着他解释，那些老人，年青人，妇女和孩子都在等他给他们一个信服的答案，莉莉为他找了雇佣兵来消灭他们，为了完美栽赃给水滴鱼，他不能用光剑，他和他的雇佣兵鱼贯而入，教堂被莉莉亲自落锁，他们进教堂前交出了所有的武器，他们是真正的手无寸铁。<br/>kyd站到最高处的神坛，那一千多人眼巴巴看着他们信仰的神子，然后神子掏出爆能枪打烂了第一位牺牲者的头颅，霎时尖叫声和枪声四起，他悠闲地将逃往不同方向的人一个个杀死，再从神坛上走下，把那些躲在座位下的人被一个个揪起来处决，血流成河，人间地狱也不过如此，他不知道他心中是什么样的想法，他的心中充满了酸楚，痛的要发疯，他的信徒，一个抱着孩子的女人被雇佣兵抓着头发从长椅底下拖出来，那么狭窄的缝隙她是如何钻进去的，她泪流满面，双手合十祈求他的宽恕，我不该去怀疑您，她哭的上气不接下气，她想让kyd放过她襁褓中的孩子。<br/>他几乎要心软了。<br/>但是他没有，他拿过雇佣兵的匕首割开了她的喉咙，他这么做的时候，从未出现过的空虚和茫然将他环绕，那时他还不明白那是什么感觉，他只是在心中恨不得那把匕首是切割开他的喉咙，他在经历锥心之痛，他也明白这些人都是无辜的，不，他自言自语，他们背叛了我他们就该死，他不能放他们走，今日踏入教堂的人就已经注定了死亡的结局，除了他自己和这些能被莉莉洗去记忆的雇佣兵，kyd蹲在沙地上，这位可怜母亲的的死亡过程被他全程认认真真的目睹，在她的血流干之前，那些尸体已经被整整齐齐的堆放在神坛前的空地上焚烧，他轻轻的接过了那个女人的孩子，然后在她绝望的哭喊中将他掷入火中，在很多很多年后，他也想对cain做同样的事。<br/>那次他心软了，那个孩子除了发色和他与ann双方不同，他继承了母亲的容貌，他听见自己发出低不可闻的叹息，我是为了ann，他把他放进洁白的摇篮里，这个烦人的孩子立刻又哭了起来，他只能别别扭扭的抱着他，你是hux对不对，kyd只觉哭声让他头都大了，你在报复我杀了你这件事，他觉得需要给cain找一位保姆来。<br/>那条水滴鱼姗姗来迟，他一定试过了所有逃跑的方法，他也呼叫了援助，kyd的人将他发出的求救信息全部拦截了下来，而他的雇佣打手也被尽数杀死，这个克罗卢特人自知大限已至，你不该用这些东西来威胁我，如果你没有这么做，你应该还在统治着你的乐园，kyd说话时的语速放慢，他已经完全没有之前那个捡垃圾小孩的模样，因为你，我失去了一千个信徒，作为始作俑者，你该用生命来赔偿我的损失。<br/>他还疑惑不解昂卡 普拉特为何瞠目结舌，这个在他印象中并不和善的，在他们勾结成为这个荒唐宗教的创始人时，他称呼kyd 是木偶，也永远是教团的傀儡，你只需要听我的指令行事，你的任何疑问都是愚蠢的。<br/>现在这个他认为会一辈子浑浑噩噩听从他指令的，拥有原力的木偶离开了自己，kyd不仅拥有了自己的势力，甚至还在不断壮大，他低估了kyd，在屠杀了他的信众后，kyd的光剑开始流血，他的虹膜变成金色，他拥有了成为西斯尊主的可能，在kyd用他红色的光剑将这条恶心的水滴鱼切成两截时，他甚至都没有反抗，这位黑暗绝地疑惑不解的看着自己的光剑，他漂亮的脸蛋露出欣慰的微笑。<br/>“你果然与我心意相通。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ann害怕他吗，恐怕是的。kyd光是哄骗让她离开自从她十五岁就居住着的歼星舰就费了很大的工夫，他带她游历了数个星球，最后回到科洛桑，在那里他修建了一个大庄园让他们一同居住----他已经尽力用委婉的言辞表述过，她再也不可能回到第一秩序了。<br/>“你在说什么？”<br/>她尽力用平稳的，疏离的语气去问他，她抿紧的嘴唇和在背后悄悄缠绕的手指暴露了她的不安，他能够读到ann的心中一团乱麻，同样的心情在旅程中数次出现，她恐惧kyd的接近又抵抗不了他的接近，她一定恨死他了。<br/>但是同样kyd并不后悔他杀了hux这个举动，如果他不死，他要到何年何月才能够如此近距离的和她在一起，这个将他少年时光以来所有的臆想和美好集于一身的女人，从他第一次见到他时就不属于他，但是她以为他与她的血缘如此相近，因此他登堂入室，他会来到她的住所，和她说话，他和斯诺克达成贸易协议时，这个老狐狸看了他很久，你意不在此，他突然说。<br/>“的确。”<br/>“心灵残缺才会让你成为更强大的西斯，你不需要她。”<br/>但是他轻轻的摇了摇头。我向黑暗借力的原因是我想要追求我认为我这辈子不会得到的，而不是成为此代最卓越的西斯。<br/>“我的意思是，第一秩序现在由我接管，你的家在这里。”<br/>kyd缓缓地，一字一顿的说。<br/>他的话验证了ann此前的----她可能猜想过，总之这验证了她的猜想，她一步一步的后退，他亦步亦趋跟着她，这里不是我的家，她拒绝kyd拉起她的手腕，她把双臂藏在背后，我的家是新共和国……的那个，还有无畏舰上的那个。<br/>她没有继续往下说，但是拒绝的语气很明显，她垂下眼皮不敢去看他，就算他带她游历各处星球，容忍ann对他一次次的刺杀，她无法回心转意，kyd明白，但是他的耐心有限。ann在原力上的才能远远不如她的父母，她对他杀了hux这件事耿耿于怀，真的有那么伤心吗？他配不上你，我已经跟你说了无数遍。<br/>她最想去的还是埋葬着她母亲的那个星球，那个关押着hux克隆的海岛，她说她要单独去rey的墓地，hux同意了，她一人前去，然后在不久后就呼叫了医疗救援，是那个克隆，他因为莫名的----或许是ann太久没去看他而吞下了玻璃自残。<br/>他的第一想法是荒谬，第二个想法是他放心了，ann他永远不会爱上一个无能之辈，他是一个盛满了感情的脆弱容器，只消一点点磕碰便会碎成碎片，在和医疗团队一同前往那个海岛时，他想过很多说辞让ann回去，但是他统统没有用上，她离开这里时毫无留恋，她一定是死心了，回去的路上kyd的心情相当好，他的宝物在他身旁，她的手安静的停留在他的手中，少年时的夙愿最终实现，虽然过程阴暗并不为人道。<br/>现在这个顺从的宝物竟然在反抗他，歼星舰有什么好的，你的梦想就是统治第一秩序？我已经将整个银河系送给了你。<br/>“我的梦想是和hux一同统治第一秩序……或许可以的话，也可以统治一下银河系，但是不是和你。”她终于鼓起勇气说出了心中所想，她的眼睛直视着kyd，她在激怒他，一定是，kyd深吸一口气，你知道你在说什么？<br/>“我知道，如果这让你脆弱的自尊心受创的话。”她明明害怕他，但却不停地一而再再而三的挑战他的底线，他读到了她心中在想什么，他的眼睛微微睁大，不，你做什么都可以，唯独这个不可以，他快步接近ann握住她的手腕，现在这里是你的家了，为了hux，光是说出这个名字就让他心中满是厌恶，他看向ann的腹部，我想你会期待见到他的，对吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他现在能做到很多事，信徒的增加让他的影响力扩散到数个星球，在忙碌的间隙，他开始接触第一秩序的委托，他无数次作为供应商登舰只为了见ann一眼，哪怕是个剪影也好，他的确看见了，她带着她的武士团准备去某个星球，真是声势浩大，这位很少晒到日光的天行者脸色苍白，长发及腰，他的原力触角企图触碰到她，他也碰到了。<br/>在他眼前是一位并不成熟的，未经严格训练的原力使用者，这和他原本的想象大相径庭，他原本以为他的姐姐……姑且这么称呼，是一位极有天赋的力敏，她甚至没有注意到他对她的窥探，她仅仅是放慢了脚步，她在环视她的四周，kyd叹气，她甚至还有轻微的近视，这注定她在如此遥远的距离是看不到他的了，因此他更加肆无忌惮的眺望着茫然的少女，她巡视了一小会就带领着她的人登上了一艘即将离开的飞船。<br/>之后kyd承接了第一秩序宗教设施的建设，他开始在科雷利亚入股飞船制造厂，他拥有了自由登舰的资格，ann永远也不会知道有一个人在悄悄的眺望她，她对hux露出的一颦一笑都被kyd目睹，让他嫉妒到发疯，这算什么，hux是个甚至都没有时间陪伴你的工作狂，在最忙碌的时候你只能每天和他见面几分钟，他利用年假带你去某个星球，还要担心中途会不会有紧急任务将你们两个人同时召回，他不是一个称职的伴侣，他带给你的只是世俗的，甚至连世俗都够不上的情爱，更何况这个老东西大你那么多岁，你才刚刚成年，你和他的相处片段比我看到你和hux的婚礼更加让我愤怒，他仅仅对你施予一点恩惠，你就将身心奉献，不，不该是这样，每当看见她一人深夜游荡，hux完全不关心她的行踪？她就像是第一秩序幽灵----在这里严格来说并没有深夜白天之说，他要检视工程，其实他根本不用亲自来，这只是他众多生意里最微不足道的一笔，但是为了能够见到ann，他乔装打扮，不辞辛劳的将教堂的彩色玻璃拼接成一幅幅画，那正中央的圣母像并没有脸，他努力将那些玻璃重新打磨，在石灰板上拼接，如果把人物的头发换成黑色，那么这个圣母花窗上的人能和ann有八分相似，那些无知的第一秩序成员觉得这是他对ann的奉承，你们懂什么。<br/>ann自然不知道，甚至在很久以后，他主动带他去忏悔室说话，她也没注意到那正中央最大最美，光芒万丈的圣母花窗是以她原型铸就。但是他完全不在意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她睡熟以后的样子比白天要好多了，kyd是悄悄来到她房间里的，她结束了一天对于这个庄园的探索，甚至还在湖里划了一会船，这本是放在湖边的装饰物，下午的事他在晚间参加完第一秩序新领导层任命的晚宴后才得知，kyd吓得几乎魂飞魄散，他的脑子里全是她不小心把自己溺死的场景，而他根本不识水性，他的雇员告诉他因为ann体重过轻的缘故小船没有倾覆，ann一切平安，他差一点点失去了她，这让他火速赶回家后将负责那片湖的人召集过来然后将他们杀死，他还没来得及换下被血污弄脏的外衣，原力在上，她安然无恙，他的手指划过ann的长发，那个熟睡了的人突然睁开了眼睛，似乎是没有看清他的脸，今天好晚啊，她打了个呵欠朝向他的方向侧卧，她的语气和白天与他说话时完全不同，他明白这不是在和他说，但是他在黑暗中轻轻脱下外套，换上了睡衣，他躺在ann的身侧，他的囚徒无比自然的钻到了他的怀里，他的身体绷紧，从未有人用这么亲昵的姿势碰过他，他的胸口枕着他二十年来的终极目标，他只觉得此时此刻是众神对他的最高嘉奖，他无声的狂喜，如果可以，他希望能够将此刻停顿一辈子。<br/>什么东西踢了他一下。<br/>是ann和hux的孩子，别打扰你母亲的好梦……不，我的好梦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>kyd的愤怒起源于他对于表象直截了当的理解，在他数年断断续续的观察下他得出hux根本不配与ann在一起这个答案，当局者迷旁观者清的道理他明白，但是被他套用在了hux身上，他自由出入无畏舰，唯一一次差点暴露是在ann受伤归来的那次，她还没有回来，为什么hux带着医疗队在这里等候，几分钟后一架飞船降落，是ann，他的力量一接触到ann便感受到了她的痛苦，不是精神上的折磨，是肉体上的疼痛，作为旁观者，kyd愤怒于hux竟然一点都不对ann的伤势感到焦虑，她痛得要死，整个人蜷缩起来，你却仅仅是握住她的手，看看你的小妻子面如金纸，你居然无动于衷，他恨不得上前直接将ann带走，他凑到ann面前在说什么，而ann居然还忍住苦痛要去和他轻柔的说话，她一定是太明显的用原力触碰到了ann，hux最先发现异状，kyd只能先离开，他的心脏都快要跳出胸膛，我对你一定比hux对你要好，你们双方甚至都没有感受到一个生命的逝去，那个攀附在ann原力上的小小果实过早的掉落，天知道他在这一个月来回味着他第一次感受到这股微弱原力时有多么的嫉妒和苦涩，kyd想他此时应该感到快乐，但是他没有，数日后他终于混入ann的病房，他的脸被口罩遮住，ann看起来比他想象中的更虚弱，他的心脏仿佛在被无形的手紧握，他对她进行例行检查，记录她的体温，血压和心跳，在离开前，她轻轻的和他说谢谢，而hux依旧不在，将军不来看望吗？<br/>这是kyd第一次和ann说话，他名义上的胞姐轻轻的笑了，会晚一点，她丝毫没有觉得有何不可。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他允许她随时去见那个克隆人，也允许她随时能够出门，只要她在晚间九点之前回家，甚至还有cain，在白天的时候，只要ann想，她随时能够见到他，这个刚生下来只有三千克的小东西现在已经能够流畅的说话，自己一个人吃饭睡觉，跟随他一起出入各种公共场合，等他再大一点就能够送去他的教会学校，或许等到cain十岁以后他会考虑将他的权力分一些给他，毕竟他七岁就已经在计划着他自己的新命运。ann这个女王当得实在不够称职，大量的文件在积压后被转交到他那里，他还专程去找了ann来商量这件事情，我会好好处理的，她和自己说完之后就变得忙碌起来，似乎她找到了一个逃避他的好方法，她开始借用工作来之由拒绝与他见面，他有次睡前试着问ann能不能和他一起参加第二天的宗教仪式，没想到她欣然答应，他在结束仪式后从台阶上往下走时差点被ann用原力推下台阶，作为始作俑者的银河系女王在他身后看风景，她装作惊讶的样子，小心脚下，每当她开始撒谎，她的表情总是过于热情，例如现在，kyd坦诚，他一直以来都拥抱寒冰，他多么希望ann能够永远露出方才的笑容，但是它转瞬即逝，她伸手搀扶kyd，却又在之后悄悄地收回了手。<br/>一直以来kyd对她充满的渴望和欲念被他压制，ann对他来说就像黑夜中的一点点光，他历尽千辛万苦将她夺走，他像是飞蛾在无望的围绕着那一盏灯，他再也不想等下去，杀死hux再大方的承认是他的错误，但凡他再耐心一点，不那么----骄傲自大，他会把ann诱骗，不，光明正大的得到，他们也不必像现在一样苦苦纠缠。<br/>“苦苦纠缠的人……是你自己。”<br/>哪怕被按在床上不能动弹，黑色的长发因为挣扎而变乱，她依旧能说出伤人的话，ann不再像和他的第一次那样仅仅是流泪，她生长出无形的尖刺，她会说让他发怒的话。<br/>我们的肉体如此契合，相信灵魂也可以。kyd捧起ann的脸，他很快看到了怒意，在他亲吻她时kyd被咬破了嘴唇，那血液滴在ann的嘴唇上。<br/>多么美丽的景象，他的舌头掠过ann的嘴唇，让血的痕迹消失，一点一点往下，来到她的手臂，最后含住ann的手指，kyd听见ann深吸了一口气。<br/>“如果你想对我做什么，就快点做。”<br/>kyd停止舔弄她手指的动作，他的口水和漂亮的手指指尖拉着一条在昏暗灯光下格外明显的线，他看见ann闭上眼叹息，无论多少次他们的肉体都无比契合，当然，无论多少次，她都是抗拒的。<br/>“我爱你，非常，非常爱你。”<br/>在他的吻越过ann的小腹继续向下时，她明显有些慌乱，kyd分开她的双腿，嘴唇掠过稀疏的毛发，轻轻的啃咬她的肉缝，她的手抓住了kyd扶着她腰的手，她的手指因为情动而变得热乎乎的，她的目光闪烁，你想说不要让我这样？不，你说过让我快点做我想对你做的事情。<br/>“我……我不想这样，唔----”<br/>“你明明很喜欢。”<br/>ann的反应让kyd极满意，好听的低吟就是证据，真希望待会插进去的时候你能叫的再大声一点，花心湿透流出透明的水来，你的身体也太敏感了，ann，他尝试着把舌头伸向流水的小洞重重的舔弄，ann的喘息弄得他心烦意乱，直到他起来挺身让某处填满了ann那种焦躁才好了一点点，ani，你又湿又紧，话音未落，他就收获了ann一个无力的巴掌和一句下流。<br/>你还说过你不会打我的，kyd俯下身握住ann手，她只有在做这种事情才会温暖的手贴在脸颊上舒服极了，ann的小腿无力的在kyd的臂弯处一晃一晃，我不仅下流，还无耻，还会在这里让你爽到哭出来。<br/>----从那天之后ann就开始对自己不理不睬，她在闹脾气，或许更严重一点，但是她对cain的爱半点不减，只要是和kyd一起出门，ann每天都变着花样做着各种吃的让cain带去，我也没有……饿到cain吧。<br/>她把食盒递给cain，连一个表情都没有给他扭头就走，在关门后，父子俩走上飞船，cain无比流畅的把曲奇盒里的曲奇分了两块给kyd，身为cain并没有血缘关系的老父亲，kyd非常欣慰<br/>“你妈妈什么时候给我做一点就好了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他投入工作后就很少再来第一秩序了，他找了人为他代班，他憧憬的那个人永远在云端，她不为他笑不为他哭，也不为他担忧，但是kyd会，他必须要更加努力，让他拥有更多的信众和更多的财富，他在私底下去过埋葬rey的海岛，他在那教堂里静坐了一天一夜，没有任何英灵，鬼魂，连一个活物都没有出现，想到这里他就忍不住叹息，他无数次无数次祈求达斯维达----或者是安纳金来垂怜他一二，但是没有任何回应。既然虚妄的鬼魂靠不住，那就只能靠他给他的信众虚妄的希望，谁都怕死后的灵魂被放在天平上和一片羽毛比重量，行差踏错可就是万劫不复，无形的地狱之火会将人焚烧一遍一遍直至万劫不复，是哪个天才发明了宗教这个控制人心的东西，kyd一定要去谢谢他，每次想到这个kyd总会发笑，如果他堕入地狱，那他一定是万千恶鬼中最坏的那个。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>kyd带了三个女人回来的时候----其实他也没有多想，他只是想看ann会不会嫉妒而已，他们在一个月前陷入了新一轮的冷战，原因无非是在床上他又强迫她做了不太喜欢的事情，这世界上有什么能比肉欲更加美妙的东西？<br/>没有。<br/>他已经拥有了这个世界上造物主雕琢的，最美丽的宝石，既然如此，怎么不能好好好好利用，如果解锁一种姿势收获的仅仅是ann数日的冷战，他kyd完全能够接受，谁不想让高岭之花跪在他面前用嘴对他的老二服务，更别说那朵高岭之花是ann，他还要耐心的去教导这位新手如何才能够让他快点射出来，她尝试了好几次想要速战速决，最后还是他自己动手，不，动他的老二在她嘴里射出来，她几乎是立刻变了脸色，你。<br/>她俯下身干呕，你，她气的只说出你字，气的浑身发抖，只听一声巨响后房间陷入黑暗，ann把卧室穹顶的大吊灯被炸成了碎片，月光照在地毯上，亮晶晶的玻璃碎片落在地毯上后静静的散发着寒光，ann光脚站起身就往盥洗室走，速度快到kyd来不及拉住她，他听见ann因为踩到碎片而吸了一口气，但是她没有停，甚至为了阻止他跟上来而让房间里的装饰物砸向他，她走进了盥洗室再反锁，哗啦啦的水声持续没多久就安静了下来。<br/>kyd可以听见刻意压低的抽泣声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ann一定是隔老远就看见他带着那三个女人回家来所以提前开门等候，每次她撒谎的时候表情就会格外真诚，这次也不例外，她吩咐人给那三位妙龄女郎准备吃喝，她的房间被布置一新，新的床垫床单，新的浴袍，甚至新的床幔，去什么我房间隔壁，比如就在我房间里做怎么样？要不要我加入你们？<br/>那几个只长胸不长脑袋的应召女居然还欣然同意，ann朝他挑了挑眉，她在嘲讽他就找了这种货色，这三个人是eden推荐的，胸大水多活好不粘人，任君解锁任何姿势任何play，他如此概括，我已经试用过了，绝对服务一流。<br/>他忘记了eden就是个没有感情的性欲发泄机。<br/>ann转身说她去准备，你们就先去玩起来吧的时候kyd似乎看到她转身时露出嘲讽的笑容，别人家有没有这个活动他不知道，ann绝对忍受不了超过两人以上的运动，或许是那三个应召女更加见多识广一些，她们反正不在意，反而更加兴奋了，他读到此刻她的内心毫无波动，甚至连一句腹诽也没有，这不像她，kyd突然觉得有一丝丝的后悔，她毫不嫉妒，甚至觉得可笑，他或许什么都该做，唯独不该做这个。</p>
<p>他又想起那天晚上，过了很久她才从盥洗室出来，她平稳的踩在地面上，而那块尖刀形状的玻璃碎片已经刺穿她的右脚，从她的脚背上窜出锋利的，透明的形状。<br/>“我开始相信我在慢慢的死去。”她注视着他的眼睛说。</p>
<p>他们一行人刚进ann的卧室，房间门就被从外面反锁，kyd只来得及看到ann走出庄园大门，她脚上的伤还没有好，但是她也照样健步如飞，她驾驶着他的飞船逸出数千公里，她还呼叫了cain，他今天在eden那里，因为他说他不想让cain看到什么限制级的画面，在半个小时后eden带着cain出现在ann的卧室门口，现在这到底是谁的卧室还有什么要争论的吗，eden替cain打开门，虽然cain已经七岁，在六岁时他还在使用kyd的光剑，转眼间eden已经和他一起制造了属于cain一人的，但是老父亲只会让他看见这个房间只有他一人的情景，所以kyd装作是被ann不小心反锁在房门内的样子。<br/>而他的cain丝毫不给面子。<br/>“那三个欺负我母亲的女人呢？”他湖水绿的眼睛环视着房间里一切崭新的物件，“看来您也迫不及待让人鸠占鹊巢了，毕竟----”<br/>他亲手带大的孩子，他在整个银河系的骄傲叉着腰，像个小大人一样，kyd突然想要叹气，这根本不是他想的走向啊。<br/>“是你带着那三个人去欺负她的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>kyd带着cain和eden找到ann的时候，她一个人在看那些鹳鸟迁徙，这些鸟儿在这里歇脚，密林中到处都是鸟儿的鸣叫，甚至还有几只胆子大的来到ann的身边乞食，彼时是清晨，第一缕朝霞照耀在kyd纯白的穿梭机上，把纯白的机身和在机顶上跪坐着的女人染成漂亮的粉紫色，他的孩子用手指捅了他一下，还用下巴指指ann的方向，快去啊。<br/>你怎么不跟我一起去，老父亲拉拉cain的袖子。<br/>“我有点……”他去看cain，他不想说他有点紧张什么的。<br/>“我 可 没 有 带 三 个 女 人 回 家。”他的儿子一字一顿的说。<br/>“你上次带了六个。”<br/>“幼托班的小孩有----”cain在自己胸口比划了一下，“那么大的胸吗？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>kyd如实回答。<br/>“那您就应该去道歉，必要的话，戴个荆棘头冠把自己扎的满头满脸血什么的，再把自己抽的满身是伤。”<br/>kyd甚至怀疑eden是不是给cain看了什么不该看的课外书什么的了，他得和eden好好谈谈<br/>这时他亲爱的cain再次给他补了一刀，“eden的口味有的时候并不适合你。”<br/>kyd认命的朝穿梭机走去，他的忐忑在靠近ann坐下后达到了顶峰，他还在想如何开口，但是是ann先开始说话。<br/>“和三个美人玩的开心吗？”<br/>真是一道送命题。<br/>“不开心。”他希望如实回答能够挣到一点同情分，这道题显然回答开心和不开心都不是最优选，那就是不开心了，kyd冥冥之中觉得他如果回答开心他现在距离血溅三尺的也不远，但是不开心，他怕ann明天给他安排四个。<br/>“哦？那我今天帮你叫四个怎么样？”<br/>看吧，他就知道她会这么说。<br/>“让cain回去吧，我现在走不了路。”kyd这时才看到她血肉模糊的脚，再旁边是一堆沾满了泥土的绷带，昨天她没有穿鞋就离开了家。<br/>她把脑袋靠在他的肩膀上睡着了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他拥抱这块寒冰快有十年，她还是并不爱他，偶尔会有一些温暖的假象，也迅速的化为乌有，但是她居然一直----一直和那个克隆人有联系。<br/>hux逃出海岛后将数个替补也放走，还是eden负责的追捕，自然他没有找到最初的那个，但是剩下的都抓到了，甚至一个个带到ann面前，这些记忆和情绪的容器和hux的样貌一般无二。<br/>“你可以杀他们。”<br/>ann的手攥紧成拳，kyd能看到她在微微发抖，她几乎是在哀求他，“但是……不要在我面前。”<br/>他自然不会听她的，她将希望维系在一个幻影上，那么他就要将这幻影打碎，无论有几个，他都会----<br/>他的光剑脱手到了ann的手里，她快步走到其只能给一个hux面前，把光剑送进了其中一个克隆的胸口。<br/>“够了吗？”<br/>她眼中盛满的眼泪并没有流下。</p>
<p>在最初，kyd经常想，他只是想让ann的身体属于他，他不在乎她的心到底在想什么，但是他越深入了解这块冰冷的宝石，他便越希望能够有一天他能够得到ann的心，他心中的空洞从一个愿望便能填满的裂缝变成寒风呼啸的冰窟，那宝石填补上冰窟的空洞，但是不能够温暖其中，他这辈子都不会拥有，就算hux死，你还是能够再爱上他一遍，你就像冬天的太阳徒有光亮却无温度，哪怕每晚同床共枕，她和他的距离和他与星星的距离等长，她会在睡梦中抱紧他，会梦呓，会哭泣，kyd清楚明白这都不是对他，她偶尔会对自己笑，会靠在他身上打瞌睡，甚至肉体互相契合，这些算什么呢。他相信自己在为之前做过的事情遭到报应，他从未想到这让他这么难以接受，这比kyloren上门要夺回他的女儿那一次更加严重，他发现自己生命中最重要的两个人在同一时刻抛弃了他，他毫无胜算，他只能等待对方的判决而他无法为自己辩护，最近的事情让他焦头烂额，根本集中不起任何精力来。<br/>cain已经到了懂事的年纪，今天突然来找他，他们如同以往无数次的会面一样，在持续了数分钟的沉默后cain先开的口，他自己已经调查过，eden也和他说了cain自己去调查自己身世的事。<br/>甚至他私底下见过了kyloren，你可别被你从小养大的孩子给一光剑捅死。<br/>“我想和和你去训练场。”<br/>从这个要求来看cain并没有被愤怒冲昏理智，父子俩离开餐厅的样子甚至很亲密，他还是拉着kyd的手，但是脚步由平时的轻松变得沉重，ani会好起来的对不对。<br/>他叫他妻子的本名，这是从未有过的，叫母亲，妈妈也可以。kyd提醒他。<br/>“那么，妈妈，她会好起来吗？”和他并没有血缘的孩子抬头问他，他疼爱着的----甚至现在依旧疼爱着的孩子拽着他的衣袖，她第三次不能发出声音，比之前要严重的多，不能说话，甚至连哭泣都是寂静的，ann拒绝见任何人，连cain也不例外。<br/>“对不起，其实我也不知道。”<br/>面对cain时他无法撒谎，他与这个孩子湖水绿的眼睛对视，“是我的错。”<br/>他说的是那件事。<br/>“那我也无法代表妈妈去原谅你。”<br/>父子俩还没有到达这个花园彼端的训练场，cain叹了一口气直接坐在草地上，还拉了kyd也坐下，为什么是妈妈？<br/>他问的是kyd为什么爱她，kyd一时语塞，他一开始只是向自己许下一个要去见ann的愿望，人的欲望是无穷大的，大到他在拥有权力和财富后开始肖想更多，就像他的心中的豁口变得越来越大，哪怕抢来的冰山美人对他没有任何感觉，他也愿意将这块冰块塞进心房。在对待感情这件事上kyd可以说是笨拙极了，他根本不知道该和ann如何相处，当然是指床下，他希望自己在ann面前永远闪闪发光，他在上次她看鹳鸟的地方为她修建能够在地表伫立两千六百年的教堂，镶嵌黄金珠玉，但是他从未和ann提起，他在无畏舰亲手打磨玻璃制造大花窗，她也从未知道，还有----太多这样的事情，她从未得知。<br/>“爱并不是这样的。”<br/>cain比他想的要少因此见解一针见血，“您该让妈妈知道你为她做过的事情，而不是一刻不停地宣布你爱她，爱虚无缥缈，肉欲也是如此，但是有些东西是永恒的。”<br/>谁教你说这些话的，这些话从一个九岁的孩子嘴里说出来怎么听怎么别扭。<br/>他从怀里拿出一本破破烂烂的剪贴簿，摸起来潮乎乎，还有可疑的盐粒粘在上面，kyd翻开那本丑丑的本子，那里面贴满了ann的照片，是从报纸上剪下来的，在照片的周围，还有细心剪下来的花草图片来装饰。<br/>“别告诉我是他做的”<br/>kyd拿起这本剪贴簿晃了晃。<br/>“就是他做的。”cain从他手里拿走剪贴簿，“他用这个来获得了妈妈的爱。”<br/>kyd只觉得血压开始升高。<br/>“去正视你这辈子的情敌才是上上策吧。”cain站起身拉起他往训练场走，“你们两个是公平竞争，介于你已经落于下下风，对妈妈好一点吧，曲奇我还是会分你一半的。”</p>
<p>他看着cain的背影怔怔的想我已经没有机会了，时间无法回溯，他也无法通过同一条河流，他把ann作为他一人的囚徒，此刻审判早已结束，cain原谅他，但是他不配获得任何救赎。<br/>将时间----再往前推一点，他是什么时候得知ann和hux拥有原力链接的？他从未奢望自己能够和ann拥有如此珍贵的东西。<br/>“我们的原力链接在一开始就有。”<br/>她平静的回答在门外的他。<br/>ann外表柔弱内心刚强，kyd对她完全无可奈何，kyd相信黑暗原力对他的腐蚀是心智上而不是肉体，他总会在自己被愤怒冲昏头脑的时候做出完全错误的抉择，而唯一能够让他的愤怒突破理智的人只有ann，或许也不用推锅给黑暗原力，这就是他原本的模样，他的脑海中再一次浮现他自己原本的容貌，那个脸色阴沉永远学不会笑的小孩活活割去血肉，削去多余的，不和谐的面部骨骼，然后戴上了这辈子永远不会摘下的面具，他经常自我感动，这是为了你，ann，我的所作所为都是爱你，他用爱去将囚禁与侵犯美化，然后保存了一点点的良知，存在在她手臂上的那一根避孕皮下埋置剂上。<br/>他可以对任何人都满不在乎，ann对他的一点点笑容都会被他曲解为在乎，多么可悲，他自己也明白的不是吗，他之前从未想过要去强求什么，但是现在他想了。<br/>像是之前无数次一样他把ann压在身下，这一次，这一次不一样了，以后也会不一样了，他相信自己依旧拥有理智，他的理智让他确定ann无法挣扎后拿出了一柄匕首，它曾经刺在eden的腹部，他十年如一日将它随身携带，eden开玩笑说那是他们彼此的定情信物，他看见刀柄的花纹，是那缠绕着荆棘的十字架。</p>
<p>他隔着衣服去摸索ann的手臂，在摸到那长条形的东西后停顿了下来。<br/>“你是想要----”<br/>ann的神情多了一点恐惧，明明在植入这个埋置剂的时候她根本没有任何反应，那时他还真心担心过ann会不会抗拒这件事，是他多虑，她或许十分庆幸吧？他身下的此刻用尽全身力气挣扎的，他少年时代便憧憬着的星星在挣脱无望后落泪，她总是能够流下那么多的眼泪，她没有被压制住的右臂抓住他的衣领，他也依从她的所做作为俯下身，对不起，对不起，ann哀求他的次数屈指可数，为什么要在他即将做出无法挽回之事前才才开始求他呢，你明明知道这件事无法转圜，他任由ann抱着他，他什么时候得到过ann如此主动如此亲密的拥抱，她带着哭腔求他，kyd，别这样做。<br/>她甚至去主动亲吻他，这本是他梦寐以求的事，他的囚徒为了别人做出取悦他之事更让他无法忍受，她不知道什么时候抓住了他的匕首，鲜红的血液顺着ann洁白的指缝流淌下，他的ann情绪从未如此激烈，kyd失望的想，不是为了我。<br/>他内心的窟窿又变大了一点<br/>“我会取出它，然后让你怀孕。”<br/>自然我也明白我不配得到，他从她的手中一点点抽出那把纯银的匕首，十字架和荆棘同时被染成了红色，kyd看见她的手掌血肉翻卷开，她之后应该会很长一段时间都不能拿起任何东西，连进食也做不到。<br/>----在他活活割开重重血肉翻找到埋置剂后她已经因为疼痛和失血面如金纸，这个场景似曾熟悉，他见到过的，他那时在心中痛斥hux根本不爱ann，看看你的小妻子，她痛得要死，整个人蜷缩起来，你却仅仅是握住她的手，无动于衷。<br/>那他现在做的又算什么，那个因为疼痛全身被冷汗浸湿的，他深爱的女人浑身颤抖，像是用尽全身力气一样用伤手拿起他扔到一旁的银匕首，kyd发誓如果此刻她想刺进他的胸口，她百分百能做得到<br/>但是她仅仅是想要去刺自己的胸口，而且在如此做之前便被kyd阻止了。<br/>“kyd，求求你。”<br/>他们靠的那么近，kyd能看到她的睫毛上未干的泪水，“让我死。”</p>
<p>“不。”kyd几乎在下一秒就这样拒绝了她，他明明心痛得要死，他明明白白自己对刚刚做的事情已经后悔，他就是个占有欲极强，强到得不到便要毁灭的变态，他把九天织女的羽衣藏起只为得到她，可是她从一开始就在一次次原谅他的所作所为，kyd一次一次他宣布他有多爱ann，他一次次的自己感动自己，然后现在，他此刻的贪欲让他觉得自己今后只会万劫不复，他会一直堕落到地狱的最底层，然后被火焰一遍遍炙烤，痛到发狂。<br/>“如果你死了，你会和hux团聚。”他与ann四目相对，他看见ann的眼睛里几乎要涌出血泪来，她唯一的希望也像夕阳一样慢慢落下，他的星星彻底不属于他，他自己打破了或许会愈合裂缝的镜子，只为了之后毫无愧疚的让她孕育与他的子嗣，“而我并不是一个善于成人之美的人，ann。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>后来kyd一针一针给ann缝合伤口时ann安静的看着天花板，她连痛都懒得跟他说，他被自己的情绪击败，在面对感情上他就像个疯子或是白痴，明明他发过誓，他只是得到她的身体，她的心里到底装着什么他才不管，他低估了自己的欲望有多么的强烈，人总是会追逐自己的得不到的东西，于他自己也是，他得到财富得到权利得到千千万的景仰，eden会骂他是恋爱脑，我不明白你为什么那么缺爱，我们这几个兄弟还不够爱你吗？<br/>我不要男人的爱好不好，kyd白了eden一眼，说起爱，谁都知道你的小助理暗恋你，只有你这个蠢人不知道。<br/>“她才不喜欢我，我当着她的面约炮她一眼都不看，她天天只担心我要杀了她。”<br/>在一切消毒缝合工作完成后他回到了血迹斑斑的床上，ann因为数个小时的惊惧痛苦已经睡着，或许是昏过去了，kyd解下他的袍子盖在她身上，他想起ann前几天还送给他一个小小的礼物，是一个可以挂在通讯器上的电子相框，她设置显示的是cain的照片，他拿到手后悄悄地把相片换成了ann，在那张相片里她头上带着他制作的花环，她稍微侧脸对着cain笑，就像个真正的天使，他轻轻解开他的光剑放在她的手中，然后搂住ann闭上眼，如果她想要复仇的话他希望他永远不要知道，他会带着愧疚和被业火焚烧的心堕入地狱永远不醒来。<br/>后来他被cain弄醒，你们吵架还动手了，这个从小就一直在调解父母矛盾的孩子尽量不去看床上的大滩血迹，妈妈说让我把这个还给你。<br/>他把kyd自己的光剑放在kyd面前。<br/>他几乎要被心中奔涌逸出的愧疚所淹没。</p>
<p>他们的相处模式的确在一段时间后恢复正常，十年间反反复复总是这样，kyd和ann甚至到了可以互谈心事的地步，彼此默契的将曾经发生不愉快的的事埋藏在心底，甚至kyd还问过ann为什么选择的是hux，他并不知道ann小时候的事情，ann心情好了会在睡前和kyd说上一段，她侧躺，脸逆着月光，因此kyd看不见她是什么样的表情，她会提起kyloren，提起rey，poe，甚至还有已经去世的莱娅，还有一个死去的，和他朋友名字一样的玩伴，自然还有milli，单单没有她自己，她已经能够自然地蜷缩在他的怀里，用胳膊环绕着他。<br/>“他说要带我去rey的坟墓。”<br/>kyd等着rey继续往下说。<br/>“就这样。”<br/>“就这？”<br/>他能感受到ann点了点头。<br/>“他想当第一秩序的将军，我想组建我自己的秩序，在那之前我的种种遭遇和他的互相交错，我迫切的想要离开我的家，他来找我，我就跟他走了。”<br/>她对kyd一向实话实说。<br/>kyd想起自己和ann同龄的时候，那时他的教会已经初具规模，甚至他已经结识了eden，他让eden去第一秩序监视ann，而他一直身处于在角落的眺望者的角色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他忍不住去想如果那次年会上他主动和ann说话，事情会不会有别的发展，他或许不会在那个西斯神庙看到ann让他嫉妒的发疯的婚礼，她或许会更加青睐他，eden说的不错，是他自卑到一心想让自己变得更加强大更加有权力和财富，他觉得在具有这些后他才配拥有ann，甚至仅仅有这些身外之物才能够让他有勇气去和天行者真正的后裔期期艾艾的搭讪，而她从来不是会去在乎这些的。<br/>因此他才会和他自认为命中注定的ann失之交臂。好在现在他也拥有着她，想到这里，kyd心中莫名的嫉妒才有稍稍的解消，她尝试杀过自己很多次，最近的一次是kyloren将他重伤后，kyd不爱称呼他是ben solo，他更希望kyloren更加邪恶一点，就像他名义上的母亲rey一样，他在他最虔诚拥护者的重重保卫下勉强脱身，满身是血的倒在达斯维达的大理石雕塑面前，他仰起头，血液流进他的眼睛，所以他看见的，洁白的达斯维达变成红色。<br/>自然kyd和天行者家的任何一个英灵都没有过哪怕是一丝一毫的接触，他也从未觉得他们会对他有所回应，我只是个冒牌货，但是在场的人都觉得我是救世主。Kyloren说他并不是真正的神子，也不拥有天行者血统，甚至只是贾库沙漠不知道从哪里来的捡垃圾妓女生下的野种。<br/>我的确是。甚至我连我母亲是谁都不知道。<br/>kyd越是身处在他的信徒中央，越是看到他们如同潮水一般向他跪下----他在荧幕上出现被银河系的所有人看到他的脸，有越多人爱他，他便越孤独，甚至连最亲密的同床共枕的人也不在乎他，他之后渴望ann杀他与他渴望ann爱他的强烈程度相同，她不是他那些只爱着达斯维达的信徒，她从不会为任何人跪下献出热情和鲜血，只有kyd向她屈膝，求求你，他在黑暗中一声一声的求她看他，求她给他一点点温暖，但是他的达芙妮仅仅是化为了一株月桂树。<br/>她那天看到他浑身是伤，肋骨断了几根，幸运的是没有扎进他的肺里，kyd虚弱的靠在客厅的沙发上，被kyloren刺伤差点削下来的胳膊还在流血，那些绷带泡满了血水后便开始膨胀，直到更多的血因为活动被挤压流出把他的外袍染红，这种程度的伤最起码有五处。<br/>“我在实况转播里看到了。”<br/>ann坐在他对面，她给kyd和自己都倒了水，玻璃杯和水晶茶几相互碰撞，发出让人牙酸的声音，“你差点点就会死。”<br/>她说的是他负伤离去的事情，他的信徒死了不少人，但是很快就会有更多人加入他的阵营，kyloren笃信原力，但是他被新共和国洗脑，偏离了达斯维达所希望看到的轨迹成为绝地，达斯维达放弃了他。kyd连理由都想好了，反正他说什么他的信徒都肯定会信。</p>
<p>“我的身世我早就跟你已经说过”，kyd端起杯子又轻轻放下，他看到ann似乎露出了一点点的失望，你就那么恨我，kyd看向透明的水杯挑眉，恨到要对重伤的我下毒？<br/>“自然。”她说这句话的时候没有一点愧怍，她的神情仿佛是在谴责kyd你是不是疯掉了，你在开玩笑，我才是囚徒，为什么要我去愧疚呢？我杀你天经地义。<br/>kyd真想说他拿她一点办法也没有，或许他总有一天会真的被ann杀掉，在那之前，她会不会有一点点的喜欢他，不会。他默默地回答自己，ann的顺从和礼貌变成一根根尖刺刺进他的心里，明明不该会是这样的，他一边否认着ann会爱他又渴望她会施舍一点点的爱，这让他愤怒和悲伤交加而起，我要带你去反省你的错误，他说的是那个完全黑暗只有一盏灯的房间，他和ann都已经是成年人kyd却还要用关禁闭的方法来惩罚自己的爱人。<br/>“我自己去。”<br/>ann从沙发上一跃而起，她似乎因为能够离kyd远一点而轻松了不少，连脚步也变得轻快，这让kyd又瞬间后悔起来，他想让ann陪着他，他方才感受到从未有过的孤独，并且全身都在痛，在他为数不多的受伤经历里，ann只陪伴过他一次，那是很久，不，不久之后。</p>
<p>ann已经睡着了。</p>
<p>kyd和ann抵达这里的时候已经是傍晚，暮色四合，风中都飘散着浮动的花香，这里听说是linn，ann曾经的助理的家乡，有长达六个月漫长严寒的冬季，但是冬季过后的春天极美，整个星球的树都会在春季至初夏盛放出淡粉色的花朵，kyd和ann抵达的时候已经过了最盛的花期，因此他们得以看到漫天的，二十四小时都会持续的花瓣雨，kyd来这里是因为公事，因此每天白日早早就离开，他希望自己的孕妻能够更开心一些，但是她也似乎一直都是这样兴趣缺缺的模样，他给ann投入了十二分的耐心，并不是不领情，而是她根本控制不了自己的情绪随时会崩溃。<br/>这个房子有和普通的木结构房不一样的阳台，外面树干漆黑的树开出来的粉色花枝正好靠近它，阳台上挂着花盆，花盆内的花朵也和那些树开出的花朵同色，夜月，夜樱，月下美人，kyd再一次觉得自己应该早点带ann来这里，她看起来心情好了不少，甚至还会再次对他露出笑容，还会跟他说今天出去又看到了些什么，这里的人信仰万物皆神明，她指着外面的花枝，多亏kyd日日用原力滋养，它已经顽强了开了很久很久。<br/>“它不凋谢或许也是神明的安排。”<br/>大概是。<br/>想到这里kyd总会发出难以抑制的呜咽或是仿佛是被地狱火焰烧灼的哀嚎，他期盼了最起码有三十年的，永远不会与他见面的，和他真正以血缘为纽带的亲人在那不久后便消失殆尽，始作俑者是他自己。他永远不会知道这是ann对他复仇的第一步，在炼狱里被反复灼烧了数十年的囚犯将他拖入万劫不复，在那里只有黑暗，没有灯，只有四面墙壁和脚下的血池，这是我应得的又是我不应得，kyd发现自己拥有更多的人性，他也不是不知对错，在那之后他苏醒了一点点的良知化为刮骨利刃一刀一刀将他剔成骷髅，他只能说对不起。<br/>他也明白ann在心中是多么不期待这个生命的到来，将她一生所爱杀死，将她带走囚禁，一点点的苦痛堆积成贾库无边无垠的沙丘，他在百年之后和一个女孩花了一个月的时间去横穿漫漫的沙丘，他时时想ann的痛苦是不是也有那么多，他当然不知道。</p>
<p>她却依旧离不开kyd，他在将她得到的同时就威胁她如果自杀他就会把任何盘踞着新共的星球用弑星者一颗颗击成熔岩的地狱，却又在说出口后后悔，这本是他应该在心中盘算而不是经过他的口中说出来的，ann似乎也没有多大的反应，“是吗？”她出神地看着窗外的小行星带，直到一枚巨大的行星的影子迅速的将她笼罩，她呆呆的注视窗外如同与黑暗融为一体，若干秒后飞船远离了巨大的行星，远处恒星的光芒再次照上ann的脸，这是kyd第一次发现一个人可以在一瞬间面色灰败如同行尸，在之后漫长的十六年里每当他回忆起那时，他应该如何对安慰她，告诉她他永远不会做这样的事？他用威胁和带着毒药的肥料去滋养一棵苹果树，然后他还许愿让树结出金苹果，那棵树的每一片叶子都在往下滴着血泪，在他眼里却变成了闪烁的，红色的星星。<br/>他站在门外，ann的房间门被反锁，他能够从门缝中听见ann在说话，她的话从牙缝中挤出来，咬牙切齿，她侮辱自己，却让hux走，甚至想要让hux杀了她自己。<br/>“只要你存在一天，就会告诉我，我日日在炼狱中煎熬，而我连速死的勇气也没有，复仇的希望也像是海市蜃楼，现在我又拥有了“它”，我是得到了被救赎的机会，但是这个东西我已经不配得到了，hux，如果你还怜悯我----”<br/>他靠着房间门缓缓坐下，她说完后之后是长久的，长久的寂静。<br/>hux轻轻的对ann说了很多话，kyd没能全部听清楚，他像一具雕塑在相隔一扇木门的地方听着罗密欧与朱丽叶互通款曲，他以为他会嫉妒，会暴怒，会立刻冲进去，就像那一天，他取出ann手臂里的埋置物一样对hux手起刀落，再不济他也会推开这扇碍人的纸门，告诉这个冒牌罗密欧今天就是他的死期。<br/>但是他没有，他只是回到了楼下的酒吧买醉，在拒绝各路搭讪后跌跌撞撞来到ann的门前，这是他第一次敲门，他一定是喝太多了，多到他的泪痕布满脸颊，他怀孕的妻子给他开门，惊讶的看着他的样子，他跌坐在地而满眼是泪，她叹了口气，雪白的手指还为他擦去泪痕，怎么了？我从没有见到你哭。<br/>“我爱你。”kyd抱紧了ann。<br/>这是他第一次从心底说出这句话，“求求你，不要离开我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她恨他恨得要死，但却一次次的包容他对她所做的一切，她的肉身被囚禁在他的身边，心却自由的像鸟儿，又在他期待着接近她时心灵坚如磐石不可移，这世上从来没有过什么水滴石穿的事情，那都是这帮读书读傻了的家伙的自我想象。她如同蒲苇一样坚韧不拔，那么当她开始复仇，那么就不会停止。<br/>ann实在是太喜欢这个星球的春季，他们两人随着花期一路北上，因此便能看到持续有整整四个月的漫山花朵，kyd给她拍了许多许多的照片，在花瓣雨里的，ann穿着这里洁白的新娘传统服饰，头上戴着洁白的花簪，因为腹部隆起，她吃力的扶着腰，kyd心疼他的妻子想让她歇一会，坐交通工具也可以，她欣然答应，在交通工具通不过的地方她会要求自己走或者是kyd抱着她，她的手臂环着kyd的脖子让他感到无比的安心，甚至有一种错觉，那就是他或许就能和ann在一起一辈子。<br/>她需要kyd搀扶才能走的更稳一些，她的脾气也比之前平和了很多，在长椅跟前，细细的手指扶着kyd的肩膀坐下，脸上泛起汗珠和因为散步带来的红晕，我不知道这里的路有那么难走，她指了指石板路，那些穿着色彩鲜艳外袍的机器人艺妓像是风一样，哪怕是真人，穿着木屐还是走得飞快，她还自言自语linn在这里也会穿这些吗，突然又想起linn好像在她面前穿过，没有那么华丽罢了。<br/>kyd从怀里掏出手帕为她把汗水擦去，那是她之前出去的时候带给他的，保守的黑格纹，在一角上绣了花朵纹样，和现在开放的是同一种，因为品种的问题，这里大部分的花朵开放时间约为一周，kyd不想让ann看到如此扫兴的情景，总是会在离开之前让也花朵依旧紧紧抱着花枝，kyd总会说是神明偏爱你，哪怕错过花期也要将最美的一面展现给你，ann浑然不知他做了什么。<br/>“那我可真幸运，那么我跟神祈求的会成真吗？”<br/>“你跟神明祈求了什么？”<br/>她和kyd坐在前往下一个地方的飞行出租艇上抚摸着kyd背包上的小护身符，像是有点害羞又像是期待，但最后还是摇了摇头，不告诉你，说出来就不灵了，那护身符上已经说得足够明白。kyd看向那个护身符，他的眼镜下端出现通用语翻译，很应景，他点点头，飞行艇带着他们两个穿过山峰穿过河流，他开的并不快，他的妻子甚至可以在过河的时候伸手去摸湍急的河水，kyd连忙扶住她，她从水里拿出来一颗圆圆的鹅卵石递给kyd看，衣袖被浸湿了还一脸的炫耀，kyd甚至怀疑ann倒退回了二十岁……或者只有十多岁？他只能露出无奈的表情把这块鹅卵石放进一旁的背包里。<br/>他们的嫌隙被这里的美丽风景所填满变成光滑无垠的镜面，一定是这样的，kyd想，他在烤鱼，他们又路过一处世外美景之地，他准备让ann先吃了晚饭再继续跋涉，其实ann不过是在后座睡觉而已，这个季节居然已经有萤火虫了，她捉了好几只后跟kyd叹息也太难捉了吧，他戳了戳鱼身，还有十分钟，他用原力收集这些发光的，丑陋的小虫子放进饮料瓶，它们明明那么不好看，却能发出微薄光芒，等他回去的时候ann已经把鱼分成了两份，给你，她把一次性塑料盘放到kyd面前，可能这就是凡人的微小幸福罢，鱼刺已经被ann挑掉。<br/>她吃完晚饭后还吃了kyd带的其他吃的，孕妇的口味让人捉摸不透，有一晚她醒来突然说想吃鱼大腿，ann，鱼没有大腿，他耐心地揽住妻子柔声安慰她，描述一下是什么味道的，ann想了半天说是蓝奶炖鸡的味道，他到外面威逼语言不通的sushi师傅现在立刻马上做蓝奶炖鸡，最好把鸡化妆成鱼的样子，可怜沟通了十分钟对方也没有理解他的意思，幸亏他想起来linn会，半夜把eden吵醒，我要和你老婆说话。<br/>“你说什么？”<br/>电话那头的eden绝对处于懵逼状态。<br/>“我需要她来帮我翻译。”<br/>最后linn和老师傅终于达成了共识，kyd戴着大隔热手套将包着锡纸的锅端回酒店，ann都等得快睡着了，他打开盖子，一条，不，一只，不，一个像鸡像鱼不知道是什么东西躺在蓝汪汪的奶里，ann看了一眼就吐得天昏地暗。你就给我看这个恐怖的东西，ann本来处于第四个月快要停止孕吐的阶段了，就因为这条四不像硬生生多吐了半个月，其实kyd也对这个用鱼鳞装饰的鸡感到生理不适，汤还是好喝的，他尝过了才去端给ann，这明明就是你要的鱼大腿。<br/>ann不理他。</p>
<p>夜里kyd一人行路的时候ann已经倒在座位上睡着，怀里抱着装着萤火虫的塑料瓶，她的脸被萤火虫忽明忽暗的灯光照亮，不愧是银河系第一美人，就算躺在破破烂烂的飞行艇后座，她看起来还是好看极了，kyd把他的背包垫在ann的脖子下面，这样会让呼吸更加顺畅，然后他轻轻抽走了那个塑料瓶，拧开盖子，闪光的小虫从瓶口飞出，走吧，去寻找你们的自由，kyd突然反应过来，该死，他不知自己为何会这么想，他竟然会生出怜悯之心，他从未拥有过这些碍事的情感。他唯一能够想到的就是ann，在ann怀孕后他拥有了更多的情感，一个西斯不应拥有这些，但是他就是拥有了。<br/>他摇摇头，别的西斯还收徒呢，也没见他去收个徒弟，这里有多久没有诞生强大的原力使用者了，hux不算，第二个就是ann。只有ann。<br/>那他也不能让黑暗原力去侵蚀她，它们侵蚀他自己就已经足够，他残缺不全的心可以接受这些腐蚀的痛苦，自从成为西斯后他就疏于练习，如果他按照ann的意愿----他的意愿，去征服统一银河系，他的朋友们加上cain或许人数勉勉强强足够，他已经有多久没有见到过绝地了，很久很久。<br/>在百年后他去寻找max，max说这些老西斯为了一台动物森友会限定机能打一个月，他们已经没有排面可言，他们有什么资格去嘲笑你，反而你在消失多年后还能回来，我很惊讶。你明明不惊讶，kyd腹诽，eden和你最好啦，他一定早就告诉你了。<br/>他放走萤火虫时浑然不知他的身后有一双眼睛在看他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----“你是怎么失去zoe的？”<br/>----“是我的错。”<br/>kyd闭眼就能看到行李箱里的婴儿用品，ann甚至自己制作了几件，预产期在今年十月，kyd还跟ann说起女儿的名字，你怎么知道是女儿，kyd思索了一会，直觉。<br/>“那我就用粉色的丝线啦。”那个场景里的ann表情永远温温柔柔，而不是像现在一样苍白甚至嘴唇都没有血色，他差一点点失去ann，然后永远的失去了zoe。他总会不停地不停的去责怪他自己，责怪他没有去好好搀扶他的妻子，ann握着他的手，甚至把他的手掐的一片青紫，kyd，她一遍一遍的重复着对不起，不，这不是你的错。<br/>教皇召集最顶尖的医疗团队来挽救他妻子的生命，她几乎失去了生存的意志，那个医疗机器人的话刚说出口就被原力捏爆了头颅，剩下的那些人类医生慌乱的在给她做救治，她失去了太多的血液，而他们的血型意外的一致，kyd握着她无力的手指，看着自己的血液从头顶的塑胶袋里流淌在她的身体中，她的血色一点点褪去又一点点回来，再一点点褪去，他让eden在这袋血液用完前，随便用什么方法，哪怕找到目标把人血抽干也可以，eden打劫了第一秩序自家的血液库，成功在半个小时后带着冷冻设备抵达了linn星，你们又吵架了？他看着病床上因为大出血而毫无意识的ann，还有你，你怎么看起来那么虚弱。<br/>“没有争执……是我的错。我把我的血给她”kyd看向eden带来的血液，他几乎可以看到kyd明显松了一口气，“恰好到我不会死的程度而已。”</p>
<p>和ann的安危相比似乎zoe的离去更加无关紧要，这次道歉的人是kyd，他语无伦次的在病人ann的耳边诉说着自己有多爱ann，别离开我，他一遍遍的再次重复，我们现在真正的血脉相连，别扔下我，别让我孤独的----站在贾库沙漠永远的苍白荒凉里。<br/>而他最不该做的就是他没有照顾好ann，雨后的路面又湿又滑，他只来得及听见ann惊呼一声往后仰倒在台阶上，那一瞬间他在想什么？他甚至在那几秒钟里愣住了，他只感觉似乎有冰水混合物从他的头顶浇下，他的血液一点一点凝固，他的毛发几乎要全部乍起，就像看到红色液体从ann的身体里流淌出来一样，他几乎以为自己晕血了，不，不，他扶起他的妻子，脚下虚浮不已。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>她还问kyd，然后开始抱怨腹部疼痛，一开始还有力气闹着疼，然后气息和声音都微弱下去对不起，对不起，她明白发生了什么事情，想到这里，kyd几乎要落泪，他变得越来越软弱，他的处境和ann调换，他成为了那个承受痛苦的那个人，他怀中抱着血衣，头顶是红色的，被鲜血淹没的达斯维达，他开始怨恨为什么命运会如此不公，他成为神子，成为连他都从不信仰的宗教领袖，我身在人间天堂，也身在无间地狱。<br/>复仇的囚徒再睁开眼睛已经是好多天以后，久到外面的的花朵几乎全部凋谢完只剩漆黑的花枝，久到她第一次看到不眠不休守在她面前双眼通红的kyd，她颤抖的手抚摸着他的脸，但从kyd的角度来看，他的妻子应是满脸的愧疚，她也的确是满脸的愧疚，她的手放在他交叠着的双臂上，ann，为什么你的愧疚中含着怜悯？<br/>“我以为我会死，我明明已经失去了活下去的勇气。”她垂下眼帘握住kyd的手，后者抓住她的手与她十指相扣亲吻着她的指节，她的手冰冷，kyd不禁想是不是室内的温度太低了，她还穿着单层的病号服，他把他的外袍盖在她的铺盖外面，之后干脆爬上床把她揽进了怀里，他叹息她明明很冷为什么不说，ann默默地靠紧了他，kyd亲了一下她的头发，他终于，终于感受到被那颗星星独自照耀的感觉，代价是他拥有了太多他不应有的情感，其中最不该出现的就是怜悯。<br/>“你不会。”他抱紧了自己的妻子，她状态并不好，或许还需要修养个十几天，这时她看向窗外，那些花凋谢了，她怔怔的看着光秃秃的花枝，神明放弃了我。<br/>“不。”他把她圈在怀里，他想告诉ann之所以那些花久久不落是因为他自己，但是他还是没有说，她突然转身抱紧kyd，她在他的怀里低着头发出压抑的哀鸣，就像是什么受伤的野兽，，他怀疑过ann是不是故意这么做，她并不想zoe来到这个世界上的对吗？她如果足够坚韧足够狠心，她做得出来，他利用了他那些多出来的无用的情感----<br/>不，是你kyd应得的。他心中另一个声音对他说，你一辈子都在追逐着虚无追逐着天上的星辰，那么在做出那么多罪无可恕的事情后你该明白你受到天罚也是情理之中，无论是有意还是无意，你的心和现在的她的心----可能仅仅相隔着6厘米。<br/>那么便已经足够。<br/>他在病房外等待医生急救的时候和eden坐在病房外的长椅上，他的手颤抖的打开他的背包，里面有很多莫名其妙的物件，他把背包上挂着的一个小牌子颤抖的解开来，eden戴着这个星球上的翻译眼镜，保佑能够平安……他说到一半就停下，他从未看到过这个西斯流泪，他看到透明的水滴从kyd的下巴尖滴落在背包粗糙的布料上，那是他期盼梦寐以求的孩子。甚至早早地为她取名，为还未出世的女儿打造通体镶嵌钻石的王冠，那一顶王冠就像星星一样闪耀又像羽毛一样轻盈，无论她继承了ann的发色还是他的发色，它都会完美契合，他在背包隔层随身带着这个丝绒袋子，现在用不上了。<br/>那个背包里有他的手帕，漂亮布料制成的小盒子，一对当地制作的木制玩偶，还儿童玩具，小本子，一些笔，ann带给他的东西被kyd一件一件收藏起来，甚至还有一截干枯的花枝和一块丑丑的鹅卵石。<br/>“我所求的都会离我而去。”他抚摸着那块鹅卵石，“哪怕有八百万神明也阻止不了zoe回归原力。”<br/>eden似乎都要以为kyd是不是知道什么了，为什么这个世界上会有恋爱脑西斯，你们这些集黑暗原力大成的家伙难道难道不该拥有这样的情感吗？她把你从冷冰冰的王座上拉下来，一步一步的哄骗你，让你拥有更多普通人的情感，就因为朝一个不懂什么是爱恨甚至不知道什么是痛苦的人复仇，那么直到他死，他都不会明白他到底做错了什么，如果你知道什么是痛苦，那她想伤害你可就简单死了。<br/>雅男就是，他不知道什么是痛苦，所以他不停地杀人，杀动物，杀一切活物，他空虚的一比，哪怕屠城也不能让他觉得满足，或许只是会快乐一点点，eden总觉得是因为他老婆是一头飞鲸的原因，谁会娶一头飞鲸做老婆。好了好了，他搭着kyd的肩膀，可能场面有些滑稽，哪怕是西斯也会因为丧子之痛难过到发疯，她不爱你你就换一个，11年了，就算是不锈钢也该要捂热了----他用蹩脚的理由去安慰kyd，并且清楚地知道kyd不会听他的，kyd呆呆的看着这些物件。</p>
<p>又过了一个小时，cain也赶过来，eden想起来就忍不住叹气，这个孩子今年快11岁，留着披肩的，卷曲的橘色长发，除了不是kyd亲生的，他和他十多岁时遇到的kyd一样，是好事还是坏事，总比他冷若冰霜的母亲好些，这个孩子动动手指，被反锁的病房门咔哒一声打开，他走路快得像风，留着披肩的，卷曲的橘色长发，eden甚至来不及阻拦他砰的一声把门推开，他一定是以为父母又像以前那样，只是这次严重太多，严重到ann生命垂危的地步，他站在门口可能只能看得到堆积如山的血袋，看了一会他走向kyd，他…一定是想揪住他老父亲的衣领然后狠狠的给他一拳，从未见过kyd落泪的cain被心中的愤怒憋得满脸通红，他选择抓住kyd的衣袖拉着他往外走，告诉我，他湖水绿的眼珠盯着kyd，到底怎么回事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的眼睛仅仅只能睁开一条缝。<br/>ann去搭救他的时候一定从未犹豫过，她在乎我。这让kyd顿感慰藉，他肩膀上血流不止的伤口似乎也不再那么疼痛，在他并不漫长的上半生中，除了那次断手，他并未受过那么重的伤，ann在跟他说什么，不，不是这边。他在心中默默的说，那一边我并听不清。<br/>他的记忆闪回到水滴鱼打了他一巴掌的那个早晨，他的耳朵流出鲜红的血液，之后过去很久，久到他自己也没有意识到自己的听力与常人不同。<br/>但是ann说了一半就停了下来，她从未听过他心中所想，想必现在也是，但是她凑到另一个耳朵旁跟他说医疗团队马上就到，因为伤势的原因她不敢去移动他，你是不是知道。kyd看向ann，他的妻子立刻握住了他的机械手，像是安慰他一样。<br/>“我当然知道。”<br/>他朝夕相对的妻子居然会心疼他受伤，甚至kyd觉得ann会在发现他重伤后迅速的把他杀掉，都已经有那么多伤痕，她多添一点也没有问题，他受伤的左手里紧紧攥着zoe的发冠，在医疗人员赶来前她注意到了他的手里在流血，她把他紧握的手指一点点打开，看到它被染成血的颜色。<br/>他看到ann双手捧着它久久不再说话，最后把它放在口袋里，医疗人员将他带走时，有泪水滴在了他的脸颊上。</p>
<p>他一向很少做梦，就算有梦，也只会梦到一些无关紧要的东西，他的童年什么的，他在记忆的开始就是水滴鱼的奴隶，他也从未知晓自己的血亲是谁，至于名字？他没有名字。前一个贾库出身却拥有强大原力的人被证明是帕尔帕廷的后人，他在发现自己拥有原力后去问过这个又老脾气又暴躁的水滴鱼他是谁。<br/>“就算你拥有原力也不能证明什么----银河系的力敏数量和贾库的沙子一样多！”<br/>他被拽着后衣领，双脚腾空扔到他的帐篷外面，外面炽热的空气几乎要把他的肺烧穿，他赶紧找了个背阴的地方蜷缩起来等待日落，他看向远处，这个补给站的奴隶年纪最大的有一百多岁，水滴鱼庆祝了他一百零五岁的生日，然后在生日的末尾，他一把将这个老奴隶扔进了垃圾粉碎机。<br/>我不该就这样度过我的一生，他自言自语。</p>
<p>kyd得到他的水晶时只有大概9岁，可能九岁还不到，他跟踪一个经商路过贾库进行补给的杜罗人，只为得到他的护身符，在连续跟踪了三个街区后目标似乎是不耐烦地转身来到他的藏匿地，你----他只来得及说出一个字就被匕首贯穿腹部，荆棘和十字架被鲜血染红，他们的血是红色的吧？kyd已经记不太清楚，他从跟踪伊始就没有说过话，受害者的血将他的手浸湿，在从他的手腕流进袖口中去，他将刀拔出来趁他没有力气呼救，踮起脚贯穿了他的心脏，幸运的是人形生物的心脏似乎都长在同样的地方，现在这个可怜的行路人已经彻底没有了气息。小凶手半跪在地将他脖子上的水晶夺走，回到住处后他洗干净身上的血污坐在床边将它放在手心注入原力，它是有生命的，而kyd刚刚确认了这个事实后水晶应声而碎。<br/>之后他截杀了五个，或许是六个人后他终于遇到了软骨头，或许不应该这样说自己的水晶，它的确就是向他屈服了，kyd做好了它就像它的前辈那样粉碎的命运，但是它没有，它向他示好，你会很高兴成为我的伙伴，他对那枚水晶说，然后把它放进了他制造光剑内的水晶凹槽。<br/>他得到了一把蔚蓝色的光剑。</p>
<p>当ann再次把湿毛巾裹着冰袋放在他高烧的额头上时他睁开眼睛，她似乎是被他突然睁开眼睛吓了一跳，你在意我。kyd的话如愿收获了ann的白眼，你快死了，她提醒kyd他现在的情况也不容乐观，不，我会好起来，在这三年里他陆陆续续的交代后事，关于他死后的事情，eden会问他你脑子是不是有毛病，你才多少岁为什么你会死。<br/>不，她恨我。<br/>哦哦是啊，人人都与死神共舞，只有你kyd不同，eden最近被linn拉去看了小女生才会喜欢----当然linn坚称这个全年龄段都会喜欢的音乐剧，结果逃不过真香定律，现在eden比linn还要热衷音乐剧，你把一个活着的死神留在你身边留了十三年，我们给你办单身派对的时候怎么没有想到过她的恨意能够延续那么久，你甚至会为了她心甘情愿的去死，如果我知道，她一定活不过第二天的清晨，她冲出来杀你却点到为止，我还以为这是你们夫妻俩的情趣。<br/>回应他的是kyd惯用的你懂什么，我是不懂什么，但是你这样交代后事，视死如归，我挺害怕的。<br/>“死亡不是终点。”kyd提醒eden。<br/>“可不是，我不能喝酒不能睡觉，看着自己所爱之人衰老最后变成灰烬，这种永恒的折磨比杀了我都难受”<br/>“你可以选择直接消失。”<br/>eden瞪了kyd一眼扭头就走，你死了千万别到我面前闹鬼，我会气的让你再死一次。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尾声。<br/>他把无形的羽衣藏起，让她无法离开，唯一的解决方式是他的死，正如他那次去见hux的时候心中想的，如果我放ann自由，那么就说明从一开始我做的就是徒劳。我还是想要赌她爱我，ann有那么多次机会让我死----从六年前到现在的六年后，我的月桂树化为达芙妮将我环绕。<br/>kyd站在在空无一人的求婚现场，这里是纳布女王的宫殿所在地，他和ann来过这里，记得她说过很喜欢这里的花园，他在花园内数条道路的交界处等着他的新娘，这里是花园的中央也是数条道路的起点，kyd喜欢这样的比喻。<br/>看着远处的草坪上缓缓步行来的ann，她没有走长长的，无聊的园内小路而是选择踩过草坪，kyd看着她微笑，是你的风格。<br/>那么之后就像是六年前一样吗？在他奉上他的光剑后，他的妻子，不，ann会答应他的求婚吗？<br/>多云的天气不会太热也不会太冷，我选择了一个好时机，那么希望我的好运气也能够一如既往的将我眷顾。<br/>他想他是很忐忑的，但是又在看到ann的这一刻后打消了所有的顾虑，她盘着和很多很多年前的那一场年会上一模一样的发髻，耳边有一缕发丝垂下来，这一刻将它别在她耳后的人是他。<br/>“为什么现在才求婚？”<br/>她戴上白色的头纱任由kyd整理，就像是那棵伫立在伊甸的苹果树一样，头纱上缀满了水滴形状的透明宝石，明明是泣血的苹果树，时至如今你还认为那是一颗颗闪耀的星星。<br/>“我认为时机已经成熟。”你是爱我的吗？如果我把光剑交给你，许下永远不会伤害你，永远会忠于你的誓言，你会答应吗？<br/>她的脸上掠过一丝无奈，看着眼前未冠名的西斯尊主半跪下奉上他的光剑。她用双手接过，轻轻摩挲着剑柄，因为那次失败缝合的关系，她现在依旧有几根手指感受不到任何知觉，她那次醒过来之后是想杀了他的。<br/>“但是这太仁慈。”她仿佛在现在也能听到自己那时的自言自语，我才不能让你速死，杀一个毫无悔意的恶魔真是无趣极了。<br/>我将让你明白这世上有除了你认为的“爱”之外的事情，爱别离，怨憎会，求不得，放不下，你的心会在这个人间天堂和人间地狱反复沉浮，你拥有一刻的爱意就会拥有十刻的悔恨，你拥有了心后我再将你一步步拖下神坛，一脚把你踹进地狱，你的棺材在会不断下坠直到再也看不到你憧憬的星星，这些都是你应得的。<br/>ann仔仔细细的观察了一会那把光剑，然后蹲下，贯穿了kyd的胸口。<br/>我已经足够仁慈了。</p>
<p>或许是他的生命在快速流逝，就像那些鲜血离开他的身体一样，kyd几乎是立刻向后倒下，没有很痛，比他想象中的要轻松的多，甚至可以忍受，如果不是正对着他的心脏，kyd觉得他能够站起来，他的妻子面带悲伤，你为什么还要可怜我？我只是和自己打赌赌输了而已。他想用胳膊支起上半身，ann用光剑继续对准他。</p>
<p>“看着我。”她捏着kyd的下颌，可能因为用力过猛的关系，她的手不停地在发抖。<br/>“十六年来，我没有一分一秒不想要离开你，你是我最深重的噩梦，而现在我亲手了结你。他的妻子脸上沾着他伤口喷溅出的血迹，她终于露出了解脱的神情，我的心脏应该是被烧光了才是，那里不会再寒风呼啸，也不会有再多的欲望滋生。<br/>她松手站起身，眼圈通红，在准备离开的时候才发现手里还握着kyd的光剑后无力的松手，金银错色的剑柄掉落在草坪上，她呆呆的看着他的尸体，随即将头纱扔在草地上，发髻解开，高跟鞋踢在一边，连缀满了宝石的礼服也脱下，露出里面的衬衣，你早有准备，kyd叹气，当然原力----不，西斯阴魂无气可叹。</p>
<p>这个在晴朗的天气里趋近于透明的鬼魂看着hux的飞船降落，他踏过草坪走近ann，跟她说着什么，她背对着他因此kyd永远不知道她的表情，你应该是高兴的，hux的目光越过ann看向他的尸体，他看见他了。<br/>他默默比了个中指。<br/>ann想要回头，这个家伙赶紧揽住她的后脑勺拉起ann就跑，kyd想起ann说过她十多岁时hux的原身带她离开家，是不是也是这样的景象。<br/>他就像十六年前，不，二十年前那次一样远远地眺望着她和hux，于他来说热闹从未属于过他，只有永恒的孤独将他环绕。</p>
<p>（完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>